The Bitterness Of It All
by altrilast13
Summary: You can't just base your love through the looks of the person. A girl who never believes in forever and a guy who'll teach her the true beauty of love. Rogue x Lucy!
1. Still waiting for Karma

_Nothing lasts forever._

_Everything ends with an "end"._

_If karma is still waiting for the perfect timing, I'm not going to wait anymore. If no one is still going to open up their eyes, then I will. Nothing will bad happen to me. Nothing can be taken away from me anymore. All I need are my friends and family. I don't need petty love anymore. Nothing can hurt me anymore._

"Lucy-chan!"

I turned around to see the person who just called me. It was none other than Yukino Aguria. A classmate of mine in History class. Or was it Advanced Algebra? I don't know anymore. All I know is that she was my classmate and somewhat she considers me as her close friend.

"L-lucy."

Before she could continue, she tried to catch her breath. I just looked at her blankly. I don't know why I even waited for her but I guess I consider her as someone who's more than an acquaintance but less than a close friend. Somewhere in between, I guess.

"So Lucy, want to go to the Etoile Café with me?" she said as she gave me one of her small smiles.

"I've got nothing better to do so I guess so."

Her eyes twinkled as I said yes to her small request. I guess she really does consider me as a close friend. I couldn't help but smile to this.

"Oh my, Lucy, you've actually smiled today!"

I just laughed a little to her words. I couldn't blame her. I haven't been in the best of moods that day. As we were on our way to the café, a guy came towards us. He completely past by Yukino and approached me. I was taken aback by his strange behavior as he was giving me a bouquet of roses. Yukino, who was ignored by the guy, was just looking at us in awe.

"Lucy, why haven't you returned my calls or replied to my messages?"

"And who may you be?"

The guy stiffened when he heard my question. I just continued looking at him, not giving a care that he was completely heartbroken by what I said.

"If you can't answer that, my friend and I are going now."

I took Yukino by the hand and left the guy, speechless.

"Lucy, why are you still doing this?"

I paused for a bit after hearing Yukino's voice. I know she was just worried about me but I just brushed her off.

"What are you talking about Yukino?" I asked, continuing to drag her to the café.

"Lucy, you should let go already. Please stop doing this to innocent boys, they don't know anything and maybe they'll treat you better than those other boys before."

I completely stopped. Yukino was getting worried again.

"Stop troubling over small things Yukino. Let's go to the café and get some milk teas already. I'm getting parched."

I smiled at Yukino. Thankfully, she admitted defeat and we continued to go to the café. As we went inside the café, there were just a few people. Yukino offered to buy our drinks while I find a table for us. The Etoile café was truly a peaceful place to be in. There were books to read; old and new, free wifi and accessible computers. There was a second floor where there was an open balcony and also a piano. Occasionally, young talented pianists got discovered while playing in that piano. Etoile café truly is a beautiful place in Magnolia.

I sat at the table nearby the bookshelf and stairs. The atmosphere was so calm that I couldn't help but close my eyes for awhile. As I was enjoying the peace, the small wind chime by the door chimed. As soon as the person came in, I heard girls whispering so loudly. So much for the word whispering.

"Oh my, that guy looks so hot!"

"He looks like an actor."

_Tch. People and their looks. I bet he's not even nice._

"Excuse me Miss? "

My eyes opened as I heard the masculine voice. Great, another guy who I don't know. Time to put on my act.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but find your beauty really appealing. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I guess this is the guy who the girls were whispering about. Handsome, true but the way he just talked to me, completely the type of guy who only likes cute and slim girls. He sat on the empty seat across me. The raven-haired guy just looked at me, smirking. His red eye, the only visible eye since his other eye is completely covered by his hair, eyed me from head to chest. Total playboy plus pervert alert! I've seen this kind of guy before. Where the hell is Yukino with our drinks?!

"You're really beautiful, no wonder my friends tried to court you before."

His words intrigued me. So this isn't the first time he saw me. I smirked at him as I placed my chin on my palms.

"So you've already seen me before. Funny, I haven't seen you at all."

He laughed at my banter. If I wasn't so affected before, I've already fallen for him already but to no avail, my heart is feeling completely empty towards this guy.

"You're quite a woman I have to say. No wonder my friends who tried to court you failed miserably." He smirked again. "Let's continue our talk next time Lucy-chan."

Before he bid me farewell, he quickly pecked me on my cheek. Unfortunately for him, if he wanted to give me the butterflies, it didn't happen at all. I just waved him goodbye as he walked away. Ugh, some guys are really flirty these days. I guess even before some guys are like that.

"Lucy, what was that? Is he another anonymous guy?"

Yukino placed our milk teas and sandwiches on the table before facing me again. Yukino became worried again just like awhile ago with the earlier guy.

"You can say that."

"Lucy, you should really stop this –"

"Yukino, just relax. Just forget about it and eat."

I have to admit that Yukino is a good friend of mine who worries constantly about me but I don't want her to get involve with me. I don't want anyone to be used against me. I want to stop all of these thoughts in my head.

"Lucy, that's my BLT sandwich. This cheese burger is yours."

* * *

**So yeah, I'm starting to do stories again after so many years. I'll try to update two of my other stories soon. I'll also post chapter 2 of this by tomorrow. Okay bye! :) **


	2. Here He Comes

The second semester officially starts today. It's the start of transferees coming to our school, though there will only be a few transferees since Magnolia U is known to be a high standard university. Everything has to be top notch or else you won't get accepted. Magnolia U has two sets of tests for every course. A written test and a skill test, they believe that the one's intelligence is not enough to get in. That's why most students fail to enter this school.

"Lucy!"

I turned around and saw Yukino, running up to me again. This girl should really stop running after me. She could just walk towards me, it's not like I'll walk away from her.

"Yukino, is something the matter?"

Her face was covered by cold sweat after running after me. Still catching her breath, I just looked at her. This reminds me of the other day but somehow not only that day but also a year ago but it seems like the roles had been changed. I was the one who usually have to catch up with her. I shook at the memory of how it used to be. I clearly don't want to remember anything that happened before. It hurt too much, both in my heart and mind.

"Lucy! Wake up Lucy!"

I finally got out of my own little world when Yukino started to shake me and shout at me. I got to stop with reminiscing while I'm with someone.

"I'm awake! Sorry about that Yukino, I haven't gotten much sleep these past few nights."

Yukino just eyed at me as if she was scanning if I was lying or not. Good thing she seemed to believe my lie. She sighed at first but then she smiled. She was always like this. She has been the cause to most people's happiness before and even now. I guess I'm glad that she still considered me as a close friend of hers despite the difference of our course.

"By the way Lucy, we got a new student in our Stellar Astrophysics!"

Oh right, Stellar Astrophysics was the only same class we had! Good thing she reminded me. I completely forgot about it during the semestral break.

"Really? I guess that person must be really smart to have been accepted in the starting of the second semester."

"Yup! I even heard that that person aced all of the tests."

Aced it all? Guess this person is a real prodigy.

As we were conversing, the first class bell rang. Luckily for us, our first class was Stellar Astrophysics. It's a chance for us to meet the new student and it seems like Yukino is the more excited one between the two of us. She had always loved the feeling of meeting someone new. And maybe so did I since somehow my heart is beating so fast. I don't know why. It's maybe by the fact that this person could be a prodigy or just a lucky person who knows his/her course very much.

As we approached our room, we could already hear whispers and by the sounds of it, it seems like the new student must have arrived already. Yukino and I laughed a bit when we heard some squealing. I guessed it's another boy. Whoop dee doo!

As we entered the room, most of our classmates were crowding over the transferee. He must be really handsome or something to get everyone's attention like this. Even the boys are crowding over him. Yukino and I couldn't even get a glance to see what the guy looked like. The last time we had a late comer, she was totally ignored by the girls. Only Yukino, the boys and I were the only ones who approached her.

"So you've transferred all the way from Europe? Sugoi!"

"And you're major in Astronomy?"

"You must be really smart to have aced every single thing!"

"Dude! Do you mind sharing us some of your knowledge?"

Set aside from everyone's voices, I could hear a soft chuckle coming from the middle. I guess it's an act of his to act cool. Pssh, some guys can be so cliché these days. I took Yukino by the hand and dragged her to an empty table since it was kinda clear that we can't come near our new transferee if he's still bounded in the middle by our other classmates.

"Too bad we came in too late. We didn't get a chance to see his face."

"He must be some hot shot to be flocked like that."

Yukino just giggled at my response before looking back at the crowd behind us.

"Sorry for being late again students! Gomen! Gomen!"

I sighed at the airheadedness of our teacher. She's really nice but sometimes Prof. Aries can be such an airhead, in a good way that is. As she placed her books on the table, the students began to sit down and get ready for the class.

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?"

That voice! It can't be. Why is that voice so familiar? It sounds like I've already heard that voice not so long ago. I turned my head and saw the source of the voice. It was the same guy as before.

"Oh? Lucy, nice to see you again. You don't mind if I sit here right?"

He smiled at me before sitting down beside me. I just blinked and stared at him. My mind is still processing this. I still couldn't believe it. It was the raven-haired guy who approached me before. I continued to look at him and while I did, I could feel the stares from some of our classmates, specifically the girls. Don't worry girls, I'm not interested. You can flirt with him later.

"Hey Lucy, could you stop looking at me?" he blushed. "Or I may get the wrong idea that you might like me."

I smirked at this. He's so full of himself just like every damn handsome boy in this planet!

"Oh my, you don't like it when I look at you? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

I continued to look at him despite class had already begun. While I was doing that, I kept on smirking at him.

"No, actually I like it. I don't mind if you look at me for a whole day. Those beautiful brown eyes can be the death of me if possible."

He looked at me, straight in the eyes. He placed his cheek on his palm and smirked. I could clearly see his other red eye at this distance. He kept a close eye on me as if I'm willing to fall for him. Fat chance of that ever happening! Before we could continue our staring contest, I felt someone just nudged me by my stomach. I turned to Yukino, completely leaving what's his face.

"Lucy, could you please do that after class? Professor Aries might see you two," Yukino pouted.

"I'm sorry about that Yukino and I'll gladly continue this after class," I winked at her.

Yukino just sighed, knowing what I might do. Before I could finally pay attention at Professor Aries's lesson, the guy tapped my shoulder again. Ugh, he should really stop getting my attention.

"What now?"

"I completely forgot to introduce myself."

Ugh, seriously? That's the lamest and also the most overused excuse I ever heard.

"I'm Rogue Cheney by the way. It's going to be a pleasure to be with you from now on."

* * *

**Mehehe. I kinda got in the mood to finish the second chapter because I have to habit to forget things. As for the future chapters, if I got nothing to do for the whole summer. I might update this story daily so I won't forget what's going to happen. Like what happened to some of my chaptered stories.**

**That's all! I hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
